


Edgy Killer

by iiredgm



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Detectives, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster Dust (Undertale), One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiredgm/pseuds/iiredgm
Summary: Edge (Underfell Papyrus) is a serial killer due to his unfortunate upbringing. All his life, he never had experienced love.That all changed when he saw a skeleton detective that had a thing for honey.





	Edgy Killer

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> I have big plans for this and I really hope I don't mess it up too much-
> 
> Basically edge is a sexy killer, stretch is a sexy detective and i force them to kiss in the end

Edge could only stare at the gritty dust laying on the tiled floor in front of him, the whiteness of it littered by the remains of a monster who used to be. Beside from the dust, a black leather jacket also laid by his feet, it too a reminder of the once alive being. The only thing that was left behind by it except for the beautiful shards of its once-body. 

His soul was thumping in his chest, loudly, causing his chest to rise up and down in short pants from the seer adrenaline pumping through his body. Oh, the rush! How he loved it! 

The dagger in his right hand was gripped tighter as he took one final breath to calm himself. He bent down, in casual and slow movements, picking up the jacket with his free hand. He brought it up to his face and inspected it for a bit before slipping it on. Sure, it needed a good wash, but it would be too much of an inconvenience to simply carry home while covering up his trail. Lord knows how able he was to handle a bit of dust, after all.

Edge's favourite part of the whole ordeal had always been the actual act of it. The stabbing. Oh, the stabbing, the wonderful gasp of pain, the squish of blood and flesh as he twisted his dagger deeper inside, turning it from side to side as if he was able to feel it all with his own phalanges. That was one of the reason he preferred fleshier monsters, the sounds and blood spilling out were just too satisfying. Still, the feeling he wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world was the exact moment all energy was drained from the monster's soul. The spark of life vanished from inside their eyes, and he watched in excitement as they exhaled their last breath in a desperate attempt to keep holding onto that tiny, false hope that this might be a dream and they'll wake up anytime now, alive and well. 

No, no they wouldn't. They never would again and Edge would make sure of it. Because the feeling he got as he saw the candle in front of them die out, the flame disappearing and blending into the darkness, was greater than anything he ever needed or ever would need. It was better than a thousand orgasms together, better than anything else "normal" he had tried out throughout his life of twenty-two years. Hanging out with friends, reading a book, playing a video game, eating an ice cream.. It was all so meaningless. Blunt. Tasteless and grey. 

The thrill of a kill on the other hand.. God. There just weren't enough words to explain it. Giddiness filled him to the brim, excitement caused his limps to tremble, the LOVE gained made his chest puff out with pride and pleasure. It could simply not compare. To anything. 

That was why he killed. At least in his mind. Just for the EXP. Nothing more, nothing less. It definitely wasn't because of the feeling he got each time that screamed to him, 'Hey! Look at me, I'm alive and this guy isn't!' because he so desperately wanted to prove to the world that he was alive. It definitely wasn't because he was trying to fill in the huge gapping hole in his soul caused by years of trauma and stress. It definitely wasn't because of the way his father used to fuck him up in every goddamn way possible and gore had become second-nature to him by the age of three-

No, he just liked the feeling. 

Before Edge was able to turn on his heels and call it a day, there was one last thing he had to do in order to finish the scene in front of him. A finishing touch, if you will, something he only recently added to his little scenes, a twisted game that spiced it up ever so much. 

With a slight smirk tugging the edges of his fangs, he bent down and carefully started moving the dust into shapes. Characters. Giving them meaning, a tiny message conveyed into reality.

And with that, his elaborate, thought-out plan was set into action, the tall skeleton walking out of the building's back window as if literally nothing had happened, leaving behind a murder scene with his own lovely, fucked up surprise included.

Needless to say, he was not done, not yet. Not even started actually. 

The fun had only just begun. 

👎☜❄☜👍❄✋✞☜

💧❄☼☜❄👍☟ 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seemed way too short, it's just an introduction-


End file.
